The Second Annual Heroes’ Ball
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Last year, Mohinder felt left out as many of the Heroes gathered at a mysterious costume ball. This year, Mohinder is making sure he makes the list. Sequel to The Heroes Ball


**Title: The Second Annual Heroes' Ball**

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Author: Stef With an F / WingsStef**

**Rating: T : Some mild language, mention of violence, and mild adult themes**

**Notes and Spoilers**:_ Story mostly follows through __**Volume 3: Chapter 5: Angel and Monsters**__, but Spoilers and references through __**Volume 3: Chapter 8: Villains**__. Also refers to __**The Heroes Ball**__, you might want to read that one first because it will be consider part of this story's canon._

**Dedication:**_ I decided to indulge in a fan challenge. This is story is the result of a challenge sent forward by my friend SylarQuinto. He inspired part 1 of this saga as well.

* * *

  
_

_I was not invited to the party. _

_It was not fair. I risked my life. Sylar killed my father. I was stalked by Noah Bennet. A nurse told me he could fly. He convinced me to meet up with an artist that uses Heroin as his medium. His brother could fly too. He saved my live. I saw Sylar kill him. I saved his life. I saw him blow up. My first girlfriend in New York shot herself. My next got shot in front of me._

_I shot Noah Bennet._

_Why did I not get invited to the ball?_

_I am a Hero too._

_Or I could be._

_Because this time it shall be different. I will be invited this time._

_It just takes one little shot._

_And I will be one of __them__, instead of one of __us__.

* * *

  
_

_**A Few Days later**_

Mohinder donned his green tights and admired himself in the mirror.

Mohinder turned around and checked the back of his costume.

"Perfect," he mused. "They can't deny me entry now."

He left the bathroom and frowned at the pods at on the wall.

"Maya, I wanted you to be my date, but you just did not understand. You have a power that is dangerous. But I felt so ordinary. How I was, was not bad, but it was so insignificant. Now I am extraordinary. And the fact that you just did not understand that now I am special. Why?"

Mohinder sighed.

He grabbed his coat and left the loft that used to be Isaac's and locked the door.

When he got to the party, he was excited to see what he could see.

"Peter!" he shouted. "I love the costume!"

Peter paused. It was true that this time he did decide to put on a costume. Last year his trench coat just did not cut it. Instead he went back to the career he was so sure would be his dream job the year before.

"Thanks. It's just my scrubs," Peter replied. He looked Mohinder down from head to toe.

"What the world are you supposed to be Mohinder?"

"I'm a Spider-Fly!" Mohinder shouted.

"Well, that's creative!" familiar voice stated and Mohinder turned around.

Claire Bennet.

Instead of a cheerleader outfit as he would have imagined, Claire was covered in a black leather cat suit.

"This is a Heroes Ball, not a Murderer Ball. And you don't even have powers, what the hell are you doing here?" Claire berated.

Peter looked over to his niece, horrified.

"Mohinder is not a murderer!" he protested. "You are the one that killed me in the future!"

And that statement, Hiro, who was dressed like Marty McFly's take of Clint Eastwood from Back to the Future Part 3, telported into the scene.

"You too?" He eagerly asked.

"She killed you too?!" Peter replied, flabbergasted.

Hiro quickly shook his head.

"No, no. No. It was Future Ando."

"Wow, the future kinda sucks," a new voice said.

"Nemesis!" Hiro shouted.

"Daphne. And I wouldn't be so judgmental if I were you. You killed Ando."

Hiro shook his head.

"No, I didn't. It was an illusion."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"But you still did not answer my question Dr. Surresh. You killed my father. Why are you here?"

Mohinder looked hurt. It is not like Noah also killed Ivan in cold bold, or was shooting at an unarmed man cradling his child. He was the Hero! And now he had powers too!

"I do have powers," Mohinder replied.

"Like Peter and your father Nathan, can fly, I can do something extraordinary!"

Mohinder started to crawl up the walls.

"See?"

No one replied to Mohinder so he used some web fluid to hang upside down.

Peter just shook his head as one of his two brothers entered the room.

It was his older brother Nathan and he was standing next to a blonde woman. Niki? He met her only two times. The one time a few moments before he blew up. Her super strength gave her the power to sucker punch Sylar....Gabriel...Sylar..

Peter turned around. Where was Gabriel? Not here yet.

The second time he saw Niki was at last year's Heroes Ball. But she was with her husband then.

What happened to him?

"Hey Nathan," Peter called out. "And Niki?"

Tracy shook her head. "Not Niki."

"Jessica?" He asked instead.

"Nope," she turned to Nathan, "Who's Jessica?"

Nathan shook his head. "Never mind."

Spider-Fly leapt off the ceiling and invaded Peter and Tracy's personal space.

"Another personality?" Mohinder asked.

Tracy shook her head and gave him a glare that made his blood run cold....literally.

"Niki's my sister." "Or was."

Peter frowned, he did not have to read her mind to realize that meant she was dead.

Peter had to wonder if Niki lived would it have been possible for Nathan and Peter to date sisters. Future Hiro told him last year that he and Niki were lovers in the future.

Where was future Hiro anyway? And where was Matt?

And as if he was psychic, and in way he was, Matt arrived.

He was wearing what appeared to be a Ninja Turtle costume.

Nathan, sipping a drink from the near by refreshment table was just tongue tied.

"Wow," was the only word he managed.

Peter stood next to Nathan and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Had to wear a suit didn't you?" Peter quipped.

"Well, Dad always said I looked good in a suit," Nathan replied taking another drink.

Peter did not know why but he too felt his blood chill at that statement.

And then, as if he was hiding in plain sight, Peter's other brother stood on the other side of him.

"This looks cozy, may I join too brother?" Gabriel asked.

Nathan spat out his drink.

"What?!"

Gabriel smiled and grabbed a waffle off the refreshment table and stared at Tracy.

"So does she have another sister?"

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **_I love Mohinder. But this year...he is acting goofy. *sigh* I hope you enjoyed my newest attempt of satire._**  
**


End file.
